Long gone and Moved on
by Statsbat
Summary: Aurora grew up in an orphanage for 12 years, watching every friend she ever knew move on with out ever looking back, so when a young boy comes along telling her to go with him, she jumps at a chance of a new life, but what will she find at camp half blood?
1. New Beginnings

My name is Aurora or fully, Aurora Borealis Delphina.

I'm not your average demigod kid. I mean I have Dyslexia and ADHD, plus I don't know who my demigod parent is. But how many demigods have no idea who their mortal parent is as well? I was found abandoned on the doorstep of an orphanage where the kids inside either kill or be killed. Thankfully, I'm neither. The orphanage took me in knowing I was different. Said that the whole orphanage changed when I was found. No-one has died in 12 years and no one has ended up in prison either.

The orphanage now has the best foster and adoption record in the world. Literally, a kid turns up one day, they'll be gone the next. But no one wants me. Like I said, I'm different. I'll start off pleased and happy for people but as soon as they are gone, I'll wish it was me. I can't help it.

I've been here for twelve years and watched all my friends go never to hear from them again. Almost as if people forget I even exist. Well it was like that until the day after my 12th birthday. Then a guy didn't look older than 14 came and said to me that it was time to leave.

He had a sword which my carers didn't notice. To be fair, they didn't even blink one eye at him. And being the naïve 12 year old I was, I just followed him, no questions.

Yes, that was stupid.

I mean, our elders always tell us not to trust strangers, but when you've watched everyone get a chance at a new life, and you've been there for 12 years with nothing like that, you'd jump at a chance of a family too. So yes, I left with him. Didn't take much with me, to be fair, I didn't have much to take.

A purse full of all the money I'd saved (it was enough to get me shelter and food for a month if I needed to), my hairbrush, my sketchbook (and drawing utensils), torch, matches, couple of changes of clothes, and a small natural resources book for if I'm ever stuck in a forest.

So after packing my backpack, I headed out of the orphanage with him, Rachel one of the days new kids was in the hall and called to me "You been adopted then? Or are you being fostered so that they can dump you when they're bored of you?"

"Rachel, if I was being adopted, I'd have completely cleared out my nicely decorated room thanks. No in fact, if I've been adopted, I'll be back to finish packing when all the papers have gone through, if not then I'll see you later, that is if you're still here when I get back" I smiled sweetly at her as I followed this kid out the door.

He quickly led me down a shaded alley next to the home. Then stopping in the darkest part of the alley, he held out his hand to me.

"If you think I'm gonna take it, because its dark and you think I'm scared, think again, I'm not five you know" I remarked to him.

"You know Aurora, unless you take my hand, you'll never get to where we're going." He replied

"Fine but just so you know, I'm not going to be treated like a baby." I told him, lightly clasping his hand.

"I know, but if I were you, I'd close your eyes. And lean forward, it's going to be a bumpy ride." And with that we kind of disappeared, well the correct term is 'shadow travel' but who is trying to be precise? I know he told me to close my eyes, but I've always been rather inquisitive, so like hell I was going to close them.

It was amazing, as we travelled, it was mainly colours, but mixed in the colours were patterns and shapes, I couldn't believe any of it.

Suddenly, the colours began to die away, until there was a bright white light, and the boy let go of my hand.

"We're here." He grimly replied.

"Where?"

"Chiron will tell you, wait... you weren't sick?" he asked

"No. should I have been? And who's this Chiron?"

"Most people are sick after they shadow travel the first time. I wonder...?

"Wonder what? And who is this Chiron that you were talking about?"

"Well Chiron's our camp director, and he'll be able to explain why I've bought you here. I'm Nico, by the way." He replied walking towards a large house in the middle of a vast number of strawberry fields, I followed him, not really sure where to place myself.

As we got closer to the house, I could see a couple of guys sitting playing a card game. One was in a wheelchair, and the other looked bored as hell.

"Here she is Mr. D! Aurora!" called out the guy in the wheelchair.

"Shame, she looks nice, such a shame she'll be sent out on a quest to never return, oh well, not all of these hero wannabes are as lucky as Perry Johansson."


	2. Whispers of Truth

"I think you mean Percy Jackson Mr.D not Perry Johansson!" the guy in the wheelchair remarked to Mr.D

"Chiron, you and I both know these kids are going to die sooner or later. They always do, so what's the point in learning their proper names?" Mr.D replied in a matter of fact manner.

"Can't you at least try and remember Auroras name Mr.D? It's the least you can do!" Chiron asked.

"Fine. But only if you beat me at this game of pinochle!"

"This is heating up!" Nico gleefully whispered into my ear.

"Are they always like this?" I quietly asked Nico.

"Yep especially Mr.D, in fact, he never gets the campers names right, unless they're his own kids."

We watched for about five minutes before Mr.D stood up. "Fine Chiron, you win both the game and the bet." Mr.D shouted throwing his cards at Chiron and storming off in to the house muttering something about Zeus and an off limit nymph.

"Well now that's out of the way, I'm Chiron, Camp director here, that was Mr.D otherwise known as Dionysus, and …" I stopped him mid-sentence.

"Wait, isn't Dionysus the Greek god of wine?" I asked

"Yes Mr. D is Dionysus god of wine, and Nico hasn't told you much has he?" Chiron asked Nico directing the question at me.

"I was too busy watching the show, but you might want to just tell her everything, 'cos I'm off to bed, shadow travelling is exhausting. If you want, I'll send Percy and Annabeth up here to give her the grand tour, if I see them before I get to my cabin, anyway, bye Aurora" and he just slumped off.

"Well that was nice." I crudely remarked.

"Before I can tell you about why Nico's like that, I need to tell you why you are here and where you are." Chiron replied to my out loud mind comment, and with that, he stood up to reveal the bottom half of a horse.

"Cool you're a Centaur! Wait, does that make you THE CHIRON? As in Greek myth Chiron?"

"Yes I suppose you could be correct, and you are currently at Camp Half Blood, A safe haven for Demigods like yourself."

"Wait, are you saying that one of my parents is an effing god? Excuse my language, but a G.O.D, and not just any god, a frigging Greek one of all things!" I started to shout, at him, my temper rising towards its maximum.

"Please, just calm down Aurora, I'll explain every…"

"WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN? I'VE BEEN LIED TO FOR 12 YEARS AND EVERY YEAR I'VE LOST ALMOST EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING I'VE EVER KNOWN, SO WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?" I was now about to reach my tipping point where I would lash out and possibly injure him, (it's not a pretty sight when I lose my temper, things always seem to get broken, and I can't help it when they do, call it what you like, but to me, it's a side effect of making me mad.). Obviously, Chiron noticed that the table was now broken, as most of it fell on to the floor in a plethora of splinters.

Amazingly, the four legs were still standing.

Over the raging noises in my head, I could just hear Chiron say, "Every god made a pact not to have any contact with their children unless absolutely necessary, you were just unlucky we didn't find you sooner." And with that, I passed out. I think it might have been out of realisation, but it was stranger that when I've passed out before, because this time, there was someone there, but they were blurred, as if they didn't wish to be fully seen or recognised.

"Hello Aurora."

"Hello?" I replied trying to see who was speaking to me through the descending fog.

"You know, you're much older than when I last saw you." The voice whispered the fog now so dense, it was impossible to see my fingers in front of me. "Child… My child… Oh how I've missed you…"

Slowly it began to grow dark, the whispers like a long forgotten memory.

"Wait!" I cried out. "Please! Wait!"

.

.

.

"Please… Wait…"

* * *

Hello my friends! Thank-you for my reviews, I love me some reviews! And just so everybody knows, those last two words are whispered, just putting that into the story kind of sounded weird, so I thought I'd explain it here. So keep reviewing, and tell me who you think Aurora's godly parent is, is it a God, or a Goddess, and which one? I'll tell you next chapter if you haven't got a clue!

LOVE YOU ALL xoxoxo statsbatxx and extra special love for my sister Mai Ascot, who is also my beta!


	3. Reunions

"Come on Rora, that's it! Open your eyes." A girls' voice whispered into my ears. Slowly I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but fell back down onto the bed giddy with nausea.

"I think you ought to lie down for a while, at least until Jake comes back to check on you." My sight began to improve and I could now see more clearly, although still a little hazy, a girl of about my age wearing a bright orange t-shirt and jogging bottoms her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail with several flowers braided into a crown.

"My names Aurora, not "Rora" only my best friend Clara can call me that, and we haven't been best friends for years." I said to her, my teeth grating on the word 'friend'

"Well, that's not how I recall it, in-fact, we made a pact to write to each other when I left the orphanage, I sent you a letter every day, even Sundays. But I never got one back. I thought you'd forgotten about me, made a new best friend."

"You're Clara? My Clara? The Clara that moved to Texas?" As she began to nod in answer, I abruptly sat up ignoring the dizziness that tried to pull me back and hugged her.

"Hey, Hey Clara I thought I told you to keep her calm not send her into overdrive!?"

"Jake really not a good time, reunion going on over here!" Clara called over to the boy that had just walked in.

"Well if you want to have a reunion, how 'bout I give her a check, and then you can show her around camp?"

"Sounds good to me but only if you want me to Rora?"

"Want you to? Of course I do! We need to have a long girly catch up!" I replied beaming in joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well everything seems alright with you, have one of these and a bit of that and you should be good to go, if you have any problems, just give us a shout." Jake said handing me a thermal flask and what looked like a flapjack. As I dug in to what I assumed to be a flapjack, the taste of summer raspberry's covered in sugar and ice cream exploded into my mouth.

"It's ambrosia, it tastes different to every demigod, like to me, it tastes like the jammy dodgers that we used to buy in bulk and hide under our Mattresses for midnight feasts on a Saturday. The drink is nectar, I always taste fizzed apricot iced tea." She told me looking at my quizzical look as I took a small sip of the nectar.

"I got raspberries, and the pink punch the care worker's always made for us on Christmas day."

"Don't drink or eat too much though, else you'll explode."

"So where are we going to start?" I asked placing the rest of both onto the tray beside me.

"Well first we need to get your camp kit. So I suppose we ought to head over to Argus in the camp store."

"Camp has a store?" I asked her as we began walking towards a small wooden hut next to a few strawberry fields.

"Not really, more a hut where they give you things. You can find literally anything in there though." Clara told me as we came face to face with a heavily tattooed dude, and yes the eye tattoos were blinking.

"Hey Argus, got any stuff for a new camper? Medium t-shirt will do." Clara asked the guy who I gathered was Argus.

"Might do, I'll just go check in the store room out back, do you want the survival supplies too?"

"Yes if you can but leave the weapon out, I take her to the armoury later, once we've worked out the best weapon for her." Quickly Argus headed through a door I hadn't even noticed.

"Wait, what do you mean weapon? You mean, gun and stuff?" I asked turning to Clara who was busy picking a few coins out of a jar next to a counter and stuffing them into her jeans.

"No not gun, sword and stuff." She replied quickly screwing on the lid of the jar as Argus walked back through.

"Right here you go, oh and good luck, and remember, when in doubt RUN." Argus told me handing an orange t-shirt and bag of stuff over to me. As we began to walk away, he shouted at us, "Oh and I know you stole those gold drachma's from the tip jar!" and Clara just turned round and waved at him with a big grin on her face.

"So Clara, where to first?" I asked her as she turned back to face me, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, that would be the Hermes cabin, which will be your temporary home, until we can work out why your godly parent hasn't claimed you yet, and make sure you're claimed, unless they have claimed you, and…" she stopped and looked at me my puzzled look obviously telling her she was not making sense. "Just ignore that last bit."

We headed towards the cabins and finaly stopped in front of one of the outer cabins, a caduceus embelishing the door.

"Knock Knock? Anyone home?" Clara called inside. I just stood there not sure what to expect when the door opened.

* * *

He He happy days! so I hope you like the new chapter! and If you think there's anything that could be improved, just tell me, like Tesco's says every little helps! (though all Ambosia and Nectar products are completely horse meat free. XD) hope you enjoy,

statsbat xoxo


End file.
